


Morty Prest

by sweatyschweppe



Category: Jar Media
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatyschweppe/pseuds/sweatyschweppe
Kudos: 1





	Morty Prest

Morty Prest was an amateur. He was an amateur at life; that was to say, he was really boring. He led an unbelievably boring life. Friendless, talentless, he had nothing going for him. The only thing he had, was his amateur photoraphy. He was in year 12, in the sixth form of the secondary he went to, taking photography, computer science because he liked games, and drama because he needed a third subject and everyone there was vain enough to believe they were going to be actors so used him as paparazzi practice. He didn't mind. He got to do more amateur photography.

Unfortunately for him, Morty had no friends. Well, maybe it was unfortunate. He never seemed to care. His thoughts were always firmly set to photography, what he could take pictures of, what camera he should save up for, what he could photograph, what would make a good picture. Maybe it was unfortunate because if he had friends, he would be able to photograph them. But, he seemed fine.

For the first few days of sixth form, Morty Prest found himself in an unfamiliar situation: people trying to be his friend. Well, throughout his school career, people would occassionally talk to him and try and get to know him. They were mostly people looking to make fun of him, not that he had the social intelligence to realise that. Some people did pity him and started with the goal of friendship, or at least to better know him, but were always driven away by his weirdness and his obsession with photography. But it was a new start, new people were joining the school who didn't know his reputation as the loner photography loser.

For the first few months of sixth form, Morty Prest found himself in a familiar situation: after attempting friendship, even trying harder to get to know him, people gave up on Morty. People found their friend groups; everyone had their place, and Morty's was that he didn't have one. He was the outcast, but without being cast there. In fact, people had tried to include him, but he just wasn't interested. He would rather have been on a walk with his camera than at a party with people. The peak of his noteriety was that guy in some people's classes, or the person who's always got the corner table in the common room. And the most interaction he had with people was being asked which period drama would be, or being asked to move so other people could have the corner table.

In November of sixth form, Morty Prest found himself in an unfamiliar situation: he was sitting at his corner table in the common room, transferring his photos from his Canon to his school issued Asus, that he didn't notice a girl approaching until she sat at the seat opposite from him.

"Oh, did you want me to move?" Morty stuttered, starting to put his things together.

The girl quickly held Morty's camera down in an effort to stop him. "No no, I wanted to sit with you. If you're not too busy?"

Morty put his stuff back down and relaxed back into the seat. "Oh, sure, if you really want to..." he trailed off, sliding his laptop to the side to finish the transfer on its own. "Was there something you wanted to talk about- uh, Annie is it?"

"Yeah Annie, and you're Morty right?" After he nodded, she continued, "I was wondering what you subject you were going to focus on for the first photography project, you seem really into it and I've got no ideas at all," she ended with a half laugh.

"Oh yeah I'm super into photography, it's kind of my entire life," he awkwardly smiled back. "I don't actually know yet though. I wanted to branch out, do more portraits and people oriented stuff but uh, I don't really have any friends to do that, so I'll probably just take nature pictures yet again."

"Aw, that's not fair!" Annie pouted and tilted her head. "You should take portraits of me! If you want to, that is."

Morty blinked at this. "Really? You'd be doing me a life saver if you did."

Annie sat up and smiled. "Of course, that's why I suggested it. Oh! Would you mind if I took photos of you for mine?" As she noticed Morty faultering, she quickly added, "No worries if you don't want to, I'll think of something else."

"Uh, sure actually. I've never been in front of the camera before, but sixth form is about trying new things... supposedly," he joked, earning Annie's laughter.

"Nice, are you free any lunch times this week?"

"All of them, you?"

Annie smiled again. "How's Wednesday then? Tomorrow might be too soon, so at least we have time each to plan out what we wanna do then."

"Sounds good, see you Wednesday. Meet in here?"

Annie nodded, then stood up as she explained she needed to do English homework. Giving Morty a quick wave, she left.


End file.
